Bad Habits
by VoxNexus
Summary: One thing leads to another and an attorney-associate one-night stand becomes a pattern of wanton bad behaviour. Marvey .


**Bad Habits: **_One thing leads to another and an attorney-associate one-night stand_ _becomes a pattern of wanton bad behaviour._

* * *

Mike had arrived uninvited but not unwanted. Harvey's hands jumped up to the collar on Mike's suit and gave them a frustrated jerk forward; pulling Mike into Harvey's apartment and almost angrily pressing him up against the nearest wall. Mike kissed back, just as forcefully, before pushing his hand onto Harvey's chest and swerving around so that they switched places. Harvey grunted into the kiss, relishing the flicker of Mike's tongue over his as the younger of the two took control of the moment, pressing his light weight into Harvey's larger form.

How many times had they done this? Had Mike's hands found their way raking through Harvey's perfectly mussed hair? Or had he forced his hand underneath the hem of his shirt and pants and ran his fingers up against the body of his boss? Mike knew it had begun even before they had bedded one another. It started with the off hand comments, the snarky quips about Mike's appearance – his untidy hair, his skinny ties, the converse shoes Harvey would shake his head at. Then it escalated to more intense signals. Quiet glances the two would catch of the other looking back at them, eyeing the other as a silent compliment to their looks, mostly Mike admiring Harvey's flair for the flamboyant. It was the way Mike would find himself licking his lips while Harvey was looking at his and sooner than later, there was something else underlying the looks they gave each other. It became obvious that they both knew a moment that they could never go back from was building between them, and Mike had earned for that moment.

In his mind, Harvey cornered him in his office, or maybe the elevator, if not there than maybe in his pent house that overlooked the city. To Mike's astonishment, the heavy petting began in a ride to his apartment, something Harvey offered since his bike got totalled when a speeding taxi rammed into him on his way home.

"You don't need to do this you know?"

Harvey shook his head, "I'm not going to have Pearson Hardman's best closer's associate walking home without modest means of transportation."

Mike sighed and looked out the passenger window, "If you really feel that way, you could always buy me a car. I've always had an eye for Maseratis."

Mike caught the quick smirk Harvey gave him out of the corner of his eye.

"So, now you want to be a highroller?"

Mike shot him a shit-faced grin, "Just following in my master's footsteps."

Harvey seemed pleased at this idea, "Finally using that head of yours."

He gave an approving glance over at his work partner.

They pulled up to a stop light.

Mike looked out straight ahead into the bustling intersection, suddenly feeling conscientious of the proximity between him and Harvey. The tension in the car didn't help either.

"Mike..."

Harvey's head shot up, he hadn't realized he was dozing off. He looked over at Harvey who's gaze remained fixed on the road.

"Yes Harvey?" Mike felt his eyebrow involuntarily rise. This should be interesting.

Harvey finally returned Mike's stare and his expression stressed a sudden shift in his mood, his strong jaw line seemed even more pronounced as he went stoic. His eyes seemed to darken.

"I got a proposal you can't refuse."

There was a short pause as Mike resisted the urge to laugh at the Don Corleone impression.

"You had my curiosity, now you have my attention," Mike shot back.

The car roared forward as Harvey pushed down on the accelerator.

"Why don't we get this thing between us out of the way?" he austerely asked.

Mike shifted uncomfortable in his seat, suddenly feeling hot from nervousness.

"I can't deal with something that doesn't exist boss," he anxiously replied as his hands balled into tight fists, one in his lap, and the other on the small armrest protruding from the passenger side door.

Harvey's lips bowed down in annoyance at Mike's unsatisfactory answer.

"I'm serious Mike," his eyes raked over Mike's figure for a split second before refocusing back on traffic.

"We're going to my apartment tonight," Harvey asserted.

"And if I say no?"

Harvey paused for a moment, taking in the possibility.

"You won't. I know you won't," he paused again before continuing, "I know you Mike."

Mike swallowed hard and looked back out his window.

"Alright," he breathed. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this but Harvey was right, Mike wasn't going to say no. He wanted this.

"Alright, what?" Harvey pushed out between clenched teeth, feigning anger.

Mike met his gaze, "I'm in."

And that's how they ended up here, for a second round of want and desire that Mike wouldn't be regretting anytime soon. Harvey tilted his head back and Mike palmed the back of his neck for support as he ran his lips over the side of his throat. Harvey could feel the tight pressure of his pants loosen as Mike's fingers plucked and snapped away at his buttons and tugged down his zipper. He could barely contain a moan as Mike's hands hastily slid into his underpants and began to stroke at his hardening erection.

This was what he signed up for. He could handle this, Mike needed this.

"I need you," he said as he pulled Harvey deeper into the kiss before tugging on his bottom lip, the sound of Harvey's heavy breathing riling him up.

Harvey's hands slid up the hem of Mike's shirt, running along the slight dip in the middle of his back before groping him at his ass. They grinded against the other, vying for more and more friction until Mike pulled back and breathed into Harvey's ear: "Undo my pants."

Harvey resumed the kiss, pressing his tongue against Mike's as a sultry distraction while he unbuckled, unzipped and stripped his partner down to his underpants. Harvey didn't wait for Mike's lead as he began to return what Mike had been so efficient at giving him and began to pump his hand around Mike's cock. Mike's hips bucked up, one of his hands clasped the back of Harvey's neck before clawing downward. He delivered a kiss of domineering intensity, nothing more than wanting to consume Harvey, his taste, his scent, his warmth…Harvey moaned into it, taken by Mike's attempt to command the situation.

Harvey's breathing grew, as did Mike's, their mouths pressed close to the other's ear. Their grips on each other tightened and the hard strokes to their members became erratic and desperate until both found themselves tangled together, limb-to-limb, in a climax that resulted in wetted palms and shirts. Mike gasped as he rested his head on Harvey's shoulder while his boss kept him steady.

After a moment of calming silence, Harvey glanced down at himself and groaned.

"God-damn-it Mike…"

Mike blinked rapidly, confused at Harvey's sudden irritation and rightfully so.

"Hmm?" Mike eased up an eyebrow as he gave Harvey the once-over. His eyes zeroed in on the white streams staining the haughty attorney's shirt. He smirked at the inconvenience and the disapproving dip of Harvey's lips.

Mike chuckled softly and sighed into a gentle kiss that he planted on Harvey's lips.

"Don't worry about that…now anyway," Mike's hand slowly eased its way down Harvey's shirt, unbuttoning it as he gave a tenderly paced kiss to Harvey's lips and then his throat. Harvey's hand returned the favour, reaching to the top of Mike's shirt and loosening it up as he worked his way down.

"I think I may want this more than you do," Harvey quietly confided.

Mike smiled subtly in the kiss, "Is that so?" he murmured.

He pried off Harvey's shirt from his shoulders and pressed him up against a wall he wasn't sure when they had reached. Tentatively, yet longingly, he pulled away and shared a look strung with great intimacy.

_You want this more than I do? "_Then show me."


End file.
